Girls' Night Out
by Golem XIV
Summary: One-shot. Yep, yet another "Girls' Night Out" fic. Yawn. Worse than High-School AUs or "Truth or Dare" games. But I hope I made it fresh and interesting enough, so do give it a whirl and let me know what you think. Lots of CyBee, lots of BBRae, a tiny bit of Flinx and a hint of RobStar. Have fun!


**Usual Disclaimer:** Last I checked, I still didn't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Girls' Night Out**

 _Hip!_ Raven hiccupped.

 _Ping!_ An empty glass on the bar shattered, the shards luckily missing everyone. Raven giggled.

"This was a bad idea!" Bumblebee grumbled at Jinx.

"Oh, lighten up, Bee! You're just jealous that you're the designated driver!"

"No, I'm –" she turned quickly to Starfire, who was just starting to drift up from the bar stool. Bumblebee dragged her back down. "Star! You're floating away again!"

Jinx guffawed. Bumblebee glared at her, then turned to the Tamaranian.

"That's enough, Koriand'r!" she growled at the alien. "You have nine stomachs! That doesn't make you nine times more resistant to alcohol, it makes you nine times more susceptible!"

Starfire waved Bee's anxiety away with one hand while she brought the glass up with the other, taking a large gulp.

"You are too mush of the consherned, friend Mumbleblee. I am in the full control of my facultibilitiesh."

"I didn't know her English could get any weirder," Jinx snickered.

"Gee, how about that?" Bumblebee shot back. "That's the second glass, so I'd calculate roughly an equivalent of fourteen drinks so far!"

 _Hip!_

 _CRASH!_

A neon advertisement blew up in smoke and plastic shrapnel. Raven giggled again.

Bee turned furiously to the empath. "And _this one_ hasn't tasted alcohol ever before, I'd wager! Look at her!"

There was a very wide, very happy smile on Raven's lips. She couldn't remember ever feeling this nice. She couldn't remember much period, but somehow that wasn't important. She rested her chin on the heel of her hand and swirled her margarita with the drinking straw, gazing dreamily at the small wedge of lime stuck on the edge of the glass.

"Green…" she crooned, making Bumblebee roll her eyes.

"We should call it a night, Jinx," Bumblebee said, turning back to the pink witch. "This could get ugly any moment!"

Jinx glanced over her shoulder, a mixture between a smirk and a sneer on her face. "I think it just did."

Bumblebee turned quickly around, just in time to see Raven stumble away towards the dance floor, leaning on a handsome, dark-haired guy.

"Are _you_ going to explain this to Garfield tomorrow?" Bee asked Jinx angrily.

Jinx smirked and shrugged. "Hey, it may prod him into some kind of action finally. Those two've been sighing over each other for months, too shy to do anything about it. And they probably think we're all blind to it!"

"Don't be a smartass, Jinx!" Bumblebee snarled, getting off the bar stool to go after Raven. "Sparky's protective enough of his 'little sisters'! I don't need an angry changeling on top of it!"

"How about a furious leader of the Titans?" Jinx grinned.

"Huh?" Bumblebee's gaze followed Jinx's. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hand slapped her face. Starfire was also floating towards the dance floor, dragged over unresisting by yet another handsome fellow.

Bumblebee glared at Jinx from under her hand. "You could try and be a bit more helpful, you know!"

Jinx frowned. "I'd love to, but I have my own issues right now."

A good-looking youth was approaching her, a wide, charming smile on his face and a predatory look in his eyes. Bee frowned at him dangerously, but he ignored her. Jinx sneered.

It was very bad luck; just as the guy was about to approach Jinx he stepped on an ice cube that unfortunately fell from a waiter's tray and somehow found its way under his shoe. His leg shot up and he fell on his butt. Hard.

It was _extremely_ bad luck that a boxful of nails used recently for some repairs just happened to be kicked by a stray foot right under his behind while he was falling.

The howl of pain was deafening.

Bumblebee turned her attention to the pink hexster. "At least you can take care of yourself." She suddenly frowned. "Hey, how come no one's hitting on _me?_ "

"You're sober!" Jinx replied impishly, sipping her own drink.

Karen blinked, startled. "Oh." She shook herself off. "I'd better go and make sure Star and Rae are not getting into trouble."

"I don't believe they are," Jinx replied. "But I'll call an ambulance over just in case."

Karen gaped at her. "Ambulance?"

Jinx laughed. "Do you really think I'm worried about Rae and Star? It's those two poor guys that have no idea what they're getting themselves into!"

Bee's eyes widened. "Oh, _crud!_ "

She whirled and ran to the dance floor.

* * *

Koriand'r giggled. The drinks made her feel so nice and warm and joyful, just as she loved to be. And this handsome young human was very… affectionate. It was almost a shame that she wasn't in the least interested, and yet she couldn't help being flattered by his attention. But she couldn't tell him so; her tongue felt thick and unresponsive for some reason. She giggled again. The youth took it for a sign of approval and his hands crept down from Starfire's waist.

 _Oh, he is so full of the sweetness! And he likes my grebnacks, judging from the way he stares at them! How can I make the repayment to him? I cannot thank him in the verbal manner, for it appears that the beverage has indeed impaired my vocal communications, but there may be some other of the ways?_

The answer was obvious. She was almost annoyed with herself for not seeing it right away. If she couldn't speak, at least she could still _act._

She hugged him.

 _Hard_.

She giggled at his expression of pain. It was… incongruous. She released him and floated back to the bar, looking for her friends.

The unfortunate Romeo collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Karen knelt beside him and checked him quickly. He'll live. He'll hate it, but he'll live. Broken arm, cracked sternum, crushed insides and several broken ribs. Thankfully, none of the fractured bones pierced the lungs or other vital organs, and the spine appeared to be OK. A couple of months of painful and expensive treatment and recovery in a hospital and he'll be as good as new.

The sound of the ambulance stopping in front of the place could be heard even over the pounding music. She rose and went after Starfire, grabbing her arm and leading her to the bar. Kori began slowly drifting up. The only thing that kept her from floating to the ceiling was Bumblebee's hand holding tight. She walked to Jinx dragging the hovering, giggling Starfire behind like a girl-shaped balloon.

"Keep an eye on her while I get Raven!" she growled at the pink sorceress and dove again into the depths of the dance floor.

* * *

 _Now this is what I call luck,_ Raven's companion thought, licking his lips. _She's high as a kite, and I didn't even have to pay for her drinks! She may be small, but she's absolutely delicious! And that rack of hers…_

His eyes went down while his hands moved up, both aiming for Raven's chest. Suddenly something wrapped tight around his neck, scorching cold. He lifted his eyes and almost lost control over his bowels.

 _You are not green,_ a terrifying, unearthly voice clawed at his ears. _Only the green one can touch. Only the green one can kiss._

He tried to whimper, but the tentacle squeezed harder. He stared at four red, blazing slits in the fabric of reality, through which he could catch glimpses of the all-devouring flames of Hell.

 _You tried to touch. You are insolent. I will tear your soul away from your still-living body and throw it into the Fifth Pit of Hell where a legion of demons will rape it endlessly for a thousand years and –_

"Hey, Rae! Is that Garfield I see there?" Bumblebee's voice sounded in her ears. The demonic eyes faded and returned to normal, the tentacle vanished. Raven turned around, the happy smile coming back to her face. "Gar? Where is he?"

"Nah, sorry. I caught a glimpse of green and I thought it was him!" Karen said, wiping sweat from her brow. She stole a quick glance at Raven's would-be lover. He was alive, if you could call it so. He was huddled in fetal position on the floor, shaking, his hair completely white.

Raven's smile vanished. Bumblebee's mind worked quickly, recognizing the potential danger. "How about we get back to the Tower? He must be waiting there for us. He's probably anxious for your return."

The smile returned again. Raven nodded and allowed herself to be led away.

 _Hip!_

 _POPPOPPOPPOPPOP!_

A series of light fixtures blew up and rained tiny glass shards down.

"Karen…"

She turned to Raven. "Yes?"

Raven placed her index finger on her lips, slightly askew. She swayed quite a bit, but her voice was surprisingly clear, considering her state.

"You mustn't tell him, Karen. He must not know. No one must know."

Bee sighed. "It's OK, Rae. I won't tell anyone how much you love him. It will be our secret. No one will know."

 _No one except for you, me, all the other Titans and JL members and quite a few villains, also. I guess Gar is the only person in the world that can't see it, no matter how plain it is. And the same goes for you._

The two girls reached the bar. Bumblebee jerked her head at Jinx imperiously.

"Out. _Now_."

Jinx stuck her tongue out at Karen, but followed her out, pulling the Tamaranian balloon behind her. With a lot of giggling and some cursing, they loaded themselves up into the T-Car.

Bee placed the safety belt around Starfire, not for protection – the alien could be hit by a freight train and suffer only minor bruises – but to keep her from floating all around the car. Raven and Jinx sat on the back seat.

 _Hip!_

 _CRASH!_

Karen facepalmed again. The rear window was gone, turned into a zillion tiny pieces of glass.

 _Sparky's gonna kill me._

She shifted into gear and set off towards the Tower.

 _Just ten minutes. Please, Rae, don't hiccup just ten minutes more. Please –_

 _Hip!_

 _BANG!_

Bumblebee let out a deep, relieved breath. It was only a traffic light that blew up this time.

She drove quickly but carefully. The smashed rear window was bad, but it wasn't too terrible. It was easy to fix. Probably expensive; armored glass did not come cheap. But it was just money. She could handle it. Any scrape or dent on Sparky's beloved baby, though… Just the thought of seeing Cyborg's disappointed, betrayed expression was enough to twist her insides.

She reached the entrance to the tunnel that joined the Tower with the mainland.

 _Just a couple of minutes more…_

She positioned herself so that the remote retinal scanners and biometric readers could easily identify her while driving, without the need to stop. Blast doors opened automatically before the speeding T-Car, allowing it passage. They reached the garage.

 _We made it. I made it,_ she thought as she guided the vehicle the last few feet into its parking spot.

 _Hip!_

 _BOOM!_

The hood flew up, dense black smoke coming from the T-Car's engine compartment. Bumblebee lowered her forehead and banged it on the steering wheel.

 _Sparky's gonna kill me slowly. And painfully._

She lifted her head. She was a superhero. The leader of Titans East. She would look death in the eyes unflinchingly.

"All right, girls! Out! Jinx, get that fire extinguisher!"

She reacted quickly and efficiently, knowing her assets and her liabilities, properly ordering her priorities, issuing clear and concise commands. After evacuating the dangerous location – i.e. the burning T-Car – Raven was left leaning against the wall, the wide smile still on her face and the faraway look still in her eyes. Jinx was given responsibility over Starfire to see that she doesn't drift up to the ceiling. Karen herself used the fire extinguisher to smother the flames that started churning in the engine compartment of the T-Car. It was an amazing piece of leadership work.

And it was totally lost on the four boys that ran in, attracted by the noise, and now stood gaping at what was going on.

"MY BABY!"

 _I am so dead._

* * *

Jinx walked over to a shocked Robin and delivered the floating, giggling Tamaranian's hand into his grasp, then took Kid Flash under his arm and dragged him off. Robin's eyes switched back and forth between Bumblebee and Starfire, his mind still trying to process everything.

"She and Rae had… a bit too much to drink. It would be a good idea if you could take her to her room," Bumblebee told Robin, her eyes pleading. She needed to clear the area and be alone with Cyborg.

Robin nodded dumbly, turned and went away, holding Starfire's hand. She floated behind him, humming and giggling.

 _Hip!_

 _BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!_

All the computer screens and machine readouts nearby exploded. Strangely enough, the lights remained untouched.

"Gar? Can you take Raven to her room, please?"

The green changeling gave a start. "Me? Why me? Why can't –"

"Just do it, Evergreen!" Cyborg cut him off, staring at Bumblebee. She blushed and looked down.

Gar approached Raven, took her under her arm as if she was made from spun glass, and tried to make her walk. Her knees gave way almost immediately. He grabbed her around the waist quickly and steadied her, then froze, noticing how she was gazing into his eyes, her smile becoming wider. She clasped her arms around his neck and let her head fall on his chest.

"Um… Cy… She can't walk!" Garfield said. Raven was clinging onto him with her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her lips.

Cyborg turned to look at him. His voice was low but dangerous.

"Just pick her up and carry her, then!"

Garfield gulped, scooped Raven up bridal style and left the room. Just as they were leaving, Bumblebee caught a glimpse of a violet eye gleaming mischievously at her.

 _Well, I'll be… That was sneaky, dirty and low! Way to go, Rae!_

"I hope y'all've learned somethin' from all this?" Cyborg asked coldly, snapping her out of the sudden elation that was spreading through her. She looked at the floor.

"Um, yeah, I did. Don't let them drink. I get it. Sorry, Sparky. Won't happen again."

He strode closer and put a gentle metallic paw on her shoulder. "Nuh-uh. That ain't it. If y'all don't let yer people blow off steam every now and then, you're gonna have a mutiny on yer hands sooner rather than later. Think."

She met his gaze and understood.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help if the situation is more than you can handle," she said firmly.

He nodded. "That's right." He bent and kissed her softly. "Let's go."

He turned to leave. She stood still, confused.

"Vic?"

He turned, surprised. It was not often she used his real name. He lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"The car… What's gonna happen to it?"

Cyborg frowned. "You and Rae blew it up. It's only fair that you both help me rebuild it."

"Um… that part may be a bit difficult."

His frown deepened. "How so?"

"Well…" she approached and beckoned him lower, then whispered in his ear. His frown cleared and a huge grin spread across his face.

He straightened up and looked at her. "That's about the only excuse I'd accept. Now c'mon."

His arm went lovingly over her shoulder, leading her out. The garage door closed, leaving it in darkness and silence.


End file.
